


Realizations

by shades_of_glay



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kadam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shades_of_glay/pseuds/shades_of_glay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's two weeks later…that Kurt finally realizes something about Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 4.15

It’s two weeks later - after a half a dozen coffee dates, 3 movies at the loft, and one heated makeout session on the couch (that was rudely interrupted by Santana sitting on their legs) - that Kurt finally realizes something about Adam.

Curled up on the couch with his boyfriend, Kurt sighs contently as Adam presses a quick kiss to his neck before snuggling back into Kurt’s arms. They’re in the middle of a mini Downton Abbey marathon, mostly due to the fact that both Rachel and Santana are out for the day. Kurt was ecstatic to have the loft to himself and immediately called Adam and changed their plans for dinner to a relaxing afternoon inside.

After their impromptu movie date weeks ago – An Affair to Remember definitely qualified as one of the best sappy love stories of all time – Kurt had spent the following days deep in thought. He couldn’t stop remembering all the plans he and Blaine had made for their future and was clueless about how to deal with the loss of them. Hearing Come What May had been heartbreaking for Kurt. He was clinging so desperately to the memory of Blaine, he allowed himself to get lost in what he was once sure was meant to be. But the longer he thought of Blaine, the more his thoughts drifted to Adam.

He and Adam hadn’t been official when he had hooked up with Blaine at Mr. Schue’s non-existent wedding. At that point, it was mostly flirtatious conversations and generic stories around a cup of coffee.  
But once they started dating, Kurt started to feel guilty over what happened at the wedding.

He had thought that sleeping with Blaine again – that by reconnecting on a physical level - it would be able to repair all the damage done to their relationship.  
It had only made everything worse.  
As hard as Kurt tried to pretend that their months apart didn’t change anything, it just wasn’t the truth.  
He and Blaine weren’t the same people anymore. It wasn’t until after the wedding, back in New York, that he realized things weren’t the same. And as much as he loved Blaine, they didn’t fit together like they used to. The romantic love that was once there was fading.

And it was fading fast; all because of Adam Crawford.   
Adam: who was offering his heart to Kurt and trusting him to keep it safe. Adam was the best thing that had happened to Kurt in a long time. Despite both their fears, Kurt knew without a doubt that Adam wasn’t a rebound; he never could be. Adam was the type of man you planned a future with; not someone you walked away from. Although Kurt wasn’t at the stage of picking out their wedding song yet, he felt like he could be one day.

There was a time where Kurt didn’t think he would be able to be truly happy with someone again. Yet here Kurt sat, cuddling with his boyfriend. With Adam wrapped in his arms, Kurt abruptly realized that the thought of Blaine – the thought of moving on from Blaine - didn’t hurt nearly as much as it did before. When he thought of the future, it was no longer Blaine’s face Kurt saw, it was Adams.

Adam had infiltrated all of Kurt’s carefully constructed walls and managed to carve out a place for himself in Kurt’s heart.

And Kurt was so glad that he had. It felt like he had finally broken free of the restraints binding him. Kurt finally felt ready to place his heart in someone else’s hands. He needed to give his heart to Adam; to this man who was quickly becoming one of the most important people in Kurt’s life.

Kurt smiled brightly, his hand reaching for Adam’s and twining their fingers together.  
Adam twisted around and looked at Kurt curiously. “And what has you smiling so beautifully?”  
Kurt’s smile only widened. “Nothing.” He stretched down and kissed Adam briefly on the mouth, revelling in the way their lips dragged against each other. “I’m just so happy to be with you.”  
Adam’s resulting grin lit up his face, the corners of his eyes crinkling in happiness. “Me as well gorgeous…” Adam whispered against Kurt’s lips, before capturing them in a passionate kiss. Kurt smiled into it, feeling ridiculously happy. Everything faded away, except for the wonderful way Adam’s lips moved against his. Kurt could definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello on tumblr!  
> shadesofglay.tumblr.com


End file.
